


saturnight, and other mistaken identities

by factual



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factual/pseuds/factual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man alive on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturnight, and other mistaken identities

"Tell me, what exactly happened so that we ended up here?"

"What—"

"What did we do that was so so wrong?"

Hungary frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No but I mean—"

"I mean it too—"

"What I'm talking about—"

"Tell me: _what_ are you talking about?" Hungary had a tendency of creasing her eyebrows together and holding her palms together to her lips and just rocking back and forth to the rhythm of nothing as she grew frustrated. She was an impatient girl, something Prussia knew very well.

"I'm talking about, what I'm talking about, is _us_."

"Oh," said Hungary. "Why didn't you say so then?"

"I did. You didn't understand me."

"I can understand you all right."

"Not when you're interrupting me."

"I wasn't interrupting you."

"You did it just then."

She blinked. "But you weren't saying anything."

"How do you know?"

"You paused. You weren't saying anything." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and held him close to her. She could feel the faint dampness of the humidity of summer broiling Budapest seep into her skin with a bright brilliant sheen. Their room was the the fifth floor suite of a second-rate hostel which they had gotten for a good price on account of the perks. She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes and tasted him. "So I figured."

"Ha."

"What are you laughing about?"

"I wasn't laughing."

"Smirking. Whatever. You know I don't like that word."

"What's wrong with that word?"

"It's superficially you." She stretched out and locked one arm 'cross the other behind her head. "I'm so hungry. I wonder what it is about summer that makes you so hungry."

"It must be the heat."

"Can't be."

The light today was bright and blurred at the center. She brought her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes once again. Her legs were tanned from the sun and her hair was salty from the ocean water but still so soft from the Sebastian Penetraitt conditioner she and Prussia had bought the time they were fooling around in Paris. They were in Paris to escape from the summer oppression of someplace else and they went to Paris to drink several _fines_ after their coffee after their dinner. The restaurant was a quaint little place and they tallied up their receipt on a small blackboard, as it had been before the war. Prussia got a real kick out of it, and had even drawn a chick in the lower left corner. It elicited a groan from Hungary and a sympathetic smile from Madame Aurol, the kindly proprietress who could buy a crate of eggs for ten centimes and sell it for a profit at seven centimes.

When asked how she did it, Madame Aurol said: "I went to school. In America."

"Where did you go to school?" asked Prussia.

"It doesn't make no difference," the proprietress said.

"Was that double-negative intentional?"

Madame Aurol gave him an austere look and Hungary gave him a swift quick kick under the table. "Would you like another _fine_ or would you like me to have Mademoiselle Andrews bring you some lemonade? She's delightfully English," she asked, arching her left eyebrow. She was a plain woman with strong North Italian features despite her very French heritage and she knew how to make chocolate cotton candy out of fine Egyptian cotton.

The cafe was filled with Americans and Americans pretending to be Englishmen and Prussia tried talking American English to them. But they mistook his English for German and when he spoke German back they did not understand him at all. Then Prussia and Hungary left and fucked in an rented room on Rue de Mézières and they smoked two half-cigarettes each. There was a paper to sign and Prussia did it reluctantly. He didn't have a reason for signing and a part of him felt he was somehow acting as stand-in.

"Because you are," Hungary brusquely replied. "Germany won't let me see him. You'll have to do."

"Why won't he see you?"

"He doesn't like girls anymore."

"What."

"He says he's too busy."

"I guess he _really_ doesn't like girls anymore."

"And I know you're not the type to put in a good word for me. Now sign." Beaming, she helped him with his cuff links and kissed him. In a way, that lessened the hurt, the simple buzzing in his chest that sounded a lot like the birds and the bees that wouldn't exist for at least another twenty years. But she also kept gloating, looking so beautiful while doing it that he wanted to fuck her again, something he did not get around to.

"I feel so hungry," said Hungary.

"So eat."

"I'm too tired to move."

"Well maybe it's just me, but it looks like there aren't any servants around these parts."

"Mm."

"And _I'm_ not gonna get it for you."

"Oh, but—"

"And no, I'm not hungry." To prove his point, Prussia smirked.

"Idiot." She turned over to her side and let him look at her naked back. "I'm not really that hungry anyway." She had grown darker since the last time he'd had her and she wanted to be even darker. She said so herself. She also wanted to cut her hair though Prussia managed to convince her not to. Her hair was gorgeous and although bobbed hair was in the vogue Hungary was too good for the vogue and Prussia had said so. He was willing to admit it and he was willing to admit that Austria thought the same way.

"I always had to fix it up around him. It'd be improper otherwise, you know."

"Did you leave it up at night?"

"Of course not."

"Well," shrugged Prussia. "He's a possessive bastard and I'm always right."

"That's right. That's very right. The first part. Not so much the second. No don't touch me. I know you were thinking of it."

"I-I wasn't going to."

"I felt your hand hovering," she said, still not looking at him. "Shove it."

"That's not very nice to say to the guy who rescued you."

"Nobody rescued me. I drowned by myself and it hurt a lot. My ears don't take water well, you see."

"When you called for help, I came as soon as I could."

"When I was at Antwerp, you were half-way around the world."

"You've never been to Antwerp."

"I've been to Brussels."

"Not Rotterdam?"

It wasn't the first time they had the conversation and Prussia didn't mind losing a battle to win the war. Hungary did not share the same mindset. He sighed. "Truce, say you?"

"Ha. No."

"Can I fling myself down on top of you?"

"Hell no."

"Not even passionately?"

" _Definitely_. Not." Hungary slipped away and fumbled for the buttoned shirt of her uniform. "You had your chance and Austria had his. We decided that we won't be seeing each other for a while. It's probably the best thing to do, at least until the world cools down for a bit. Besides no one would let us. And certainly not them and their silly little rules and procedures we'd have to follow if we wanted to meet for a tea. Just a tea, can you imagine? The tax write-offs, what a field day! Hey, what do you think? What if you supposed I talked to America and if I went to him very gently and very kindly and promised to let him seduce me?"

"America's not that dumb. I mean he's dumb but he's not that dumb."

"I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Thank God. Austria wouldn't like it."

"Yes. That's the most important thing, of course. That Austria wouldn't like it."

"I didn't mean it that way! _Fuck_ —"

"Why are we so stupid? Is it because idiocy exhibits properties of diffusion? Or is it what I get from sleeping with you? Oh I can't stand this talk. Let's not talk anymore about the war. It's over. It's done done done and we are over. We were over before and the papers only made it official and I cut myself away because it was the best thing for me to do. Everyone said so. I haven't seen him for two years. I don't miss him anymore than you do though I do occasionally think of him. He was such a sad tragic hero and I felt so much for him."

"Did you really?"

"Yes," said Hungary, "I did. I do. Now have I sufficiently answered all your questions, Mister Mark, or will we be engaging in another round of your silly interrogation?"

Prussia thought about it.

"How do you feel about a drink right about now?"

"Darling I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
